


The Guardian: The Early Years

by kateyes085



Series: The Guardian [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Falling In Love, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how every good story starts and ends? With a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian: The Early Years

  


 

 _~*~_

###    
_Dean Winchester, Stull Cemetery, Lawrence, Kansas, May 2010_   


Hardly anyone knows this, except maybe Sammy? But there has really only ever been one woman in my life. I know my reputation - Dean Winchester: Ladies man, resident dog on patrol, sniffing out anything in a skirt only to fuck his way from one town to the next. I won't apologize for trying to find some comfort in the stark, lonely life that being a hunter brings. But, my reasons, the real reason I went through women the way that I did wasn't made clear to until the world started collapsing in on itself and I saw her again, after twelve years. That was when I knew. She stole my heart the moment I met her, even if I hadn’t realize it then, but she did. The strong-willed, pig-headed, opinionated, tough and defiant tomboy that turned into a beautiful and amazing woman, with all those traits and then some stole my heart and just never gave it back.

 _Lizzie Owens_

One name, two little words that have as much meaning: the future, our destiny, the apocalypse. Love, joy, happiness; the fate of the world; the reason my heart skips a beat in an otherwise quiet, lonely room. It all leads back to her. One name, two little words that define my Lizzie as much as anything else... The Guardian.

This is the other half of the story, her story, our story, our beginning. It was always meant to end one way, but remember how I told you she was a little strong-willed, pig-headed, etc? Well, add a Winchester and a stubborn angel and how the story ends is anyone's guess. That's the beauty of free will. Sometimes you have to follow the chosen path, do your duty like a good little solider, be the person you were destined to become. Other times you have to fight fate, go against the grain, and stay true to yourself no matter what the outcome. Our lives, Lizzie's and mine, have been a walking-the-tightrope kind of combination of both, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Before you learn how Lizzie and I were fated to play certain parts in the battle between Heaven and Hell and how we rewrote the script, you need to know how the legend of The Guardian all began ...

~*~

After Adam and Eve’s fall from Grace, their banishment from Eden and the subsequent betrayal of Caine and Able, Eve was beside herself with guilt. She offered sacrifices in the name of God and prayed for forgiveness diligently.

The Archangel Gabriel came to her in a vision one night. Her daughter, Ganya[[kew1]]($) , would lay with the Archangel Michael and they would produce a child, a girl, and she will be named Danya[[kew2]]($-0) .

This child will be entrusted with six hundred and sixty six prophecies. These prophecies are the keys to unlock Lucifer’s cage. Since Lucifer so tempted Eve to fall, so shall her offspring be entrusted with their safekeeping.

If sixty-six seals are broken, then Lucifer will be freed from his prison resulting in the end of time as foretold by the prophets of the Lord.

~*~

###    
_The Mayflower, off the Northern Coast of North America, 1620_   


Jacob Owens wrapped an arm around his young daughter Abigail’s small frame as they watched the coastline come into view through the clearing fog of the early morning hours. This would be their new home; they would prosper here and follow the teachings of the Lord without persecution.

Jacob clutched at the family cross he wore around his neck hoping the new start would allow he and Abigail to fulfilling their sacred vow as The Guardian of the Seals that had been passed down through the generations from the daughter of Eve, Ganya, whose child was conceived with the Archangel Michael and Danya.

When Abigail was fourteen, her father died from the fever leaving her alone in the settlement. She was settled in the back skirts closer to the forest area. Her father wanted a place for them to be able to practice their calling in private.

One night, two hunters stumbled across the settlement and sought refuge from the cold, inclement weather, Seth and David. In time, they settled their camp outside of the settlement, both being taken with the fair Abigail. For two years, they pursued her, but Abigail only had eyes for David.

Early one morning, Seth went looking for Abigail to see if she would like to accompany him to the social gathering in the common area later that day. Seth found David and Abigail sleeping wrapped in each other’s arms. Incensed, he pulled his brother from the bed and beat him. Abigail rushed to stop them both, but it was too late. Seth had killed his brother with a blow to the head. Grief-stricken, Seth ran from the house and into the early morning sun, jumping from the nearby cliff and plummeting to his death.

Abigail was brought up on charges of witchcraft and harlotry driving the brothers to their death with her wicked ways. She was sentenced to hang with the following morning’s sunrise.

Abigail spoke not a word in her defense during the farce of a trial that was held. She had not spoken since Seth jumped to his death. Silently, she prayed to her God, please save her and her unborn child. If he would show pity on them, she would continue her father’s teachings to her unborn child and work to prepare the upcoming generations until the time of the foretold apocalypse was to be upon them.

God heard her prays. As the stool was kicked out from under Abigail’s bare feet, the rope holding the noose around her neck snapped in two, and she landed on the platform. The villagers gasped in shock and terror, crossing themselves in the face of the witch. She twisted her wrists and released the ropes, staring down each and every one of them. She turned and pointed out to the island off the coast. “I will settle there with my child. Armageddon will come to these shores, any and all that seek refuge, can do so with my offspring and I. The rest of you can be damned to the Hell you so piously tried to cast me unto.”

Abigail departed that afternoon with her trusted friend Richard Clark and first mate of _The Mayflower_. She bore a son and named him Thomas. They settled into their life on the island, occasionally returning to the mainland for supplies and interactions as needed. Time moved on. The settlement grew, and time as always changed. Thomas met and wed a lovely newcomer to the now small village. Their life prospered and they had children. More and more people came and Abigail’s small settlement on the island grew and flourished. With time, Abigail grew old. She was surrounded by her son, her grandchildren and even a great grandchild. She was happy and content. Not long before her death, she had a vision that had plagued her sleep. She recorded it as she had always done and had taught Thomas, who in turn taught his son, Junior and so on.

She had a vision of a war between the angels and the demons and two brothers caught in the middle and a young woman with cinnamon hair and amethyst eyes caught between the two.

~*~

###    
_Clark’s Island, Massachusetts, May 1989_   


Sam and Dean Winchester peered out the window of their father’s 1967 Chevy Impala as they pulled up to the imposing Victorian house’s driveway. “The house looks like the one from Psycho,” Dean muttered and Sam nodded his head in agreement.

“Now you boys be on your best behavior. This is an old friend of mine’s house. We won’t be here long.” John Winchester told the boys.

“Yes sir,” they replied in unison.

They had gotten out of the car and were making their way up to the front door when a howling cry was heard from up the street. John Winchester ran off in the direction of the noise to investigate. He had run up the street only a short ways where he stopped short. With their dad gone, Sammy had to go run and see what was happening with Dean trailing behind.

There was a little girl, who could not have been more than eight, dressed in a pink sundress with her chestnut hair pulled up in pigtails and ribbons wielding a pink T-ball bat like a broadsword. She was beating a boy who had to be about fourteen or fifteen by the looks of him. The howling they heard was her breaking his leg with the bat.

Lizzie stood back and surveyed the damage with the bat slung over her shoulder. She poked him in the shoulder with the toe of her sneaker. He moaned in pain. "Why don't ya' pick on somebody your own size ya’ big creep! If I ever see you beatin' up anythin' again, you're gonna be eatin' your dinner with a straw, understand?"

All Dean heard was a whimpered 'yes' in the distance.

Lizzie turned around and went to the stonewall they were near, picked up something there and was cooing over it. She was being very gentle and careful as she started walking back to the house.

She stopped short in front of the Winchesters who were just standing there with their mouths hanging open.

She very politely said, "Are you Mr. Winchester? My Daddy's waitin' for you up at the house. I think Gampa found the books you were looking for. Oh! Excuse me," she said and curtsied awkwardly since her hands were full. I'm Lizzie," she said sweet as could be. "Come, I'll show you up to the house. Could one of you take this please? I need to take care of him."

Dean took the bat from the girl as she prattled on holding some wounded creature. _What is that thing?_ Dean thought to himself.

"… If you boys would like your own rooms, we have plenty, or you can share, it's your choice. I'm helpin' Gampa make his meatloaf for dinner. I've been practicing with the knives, but I can only use 'em if he's with me. He says he don't want me to lose a finger. He says my mind wanders too much, but I don't know why he says that all the time." Lizzie scrunches up her nose and thinks on that for a second, then asks, "What is today Saturday? Oh! Goodie! We can stay up and watch TV late tonight, only if I'm good Gran said. Will you be comin' to church with Gampa and me tomorrow? We'll have to make sure your good clothes are clean before we go to bed to make sure they’re ready. What's your name?" She turned to Dean and Sammy waiting expectantly.

"Uh, Dean?" he replied with a confused, dazed look on his face.

"Nice to meet you Dean and you?" she turned to Sam.

"Sammy!" He said and held out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"We are gonna be great friends. I can tell. Well, come with me and I'll show you to the house and you can meet with Daddy, Mr. Winchester. I have to ask Gampa if can keep 'em, but we gotta get him better first, do you wanna help me Sammy?"

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically. Lizzie held out her hand and Sammy clasped it without question. The two of them both ran up the stairs and into the house.

"Uh, Dad, does she ever stop talking?" Dean asked his father nervously.

"I’m not sure son." John Winchester responded cautiously.

Lizzie and Sammy reached the top step and Lizzie opened the front door. "Come on!" she yelled. "They're waitin' for you, Mr. Winchester. Dean, you come with Sammy and me. We gotta fix up this poor lil' kitten. Blasted Tommy Wilkinson! He'll think twice about beatin' up a poor little kitty again if I have anything to say about, I tell you what…" and with that she prattled on back into the house taking Sammy with her. Dean and his father just stared and looked at each other and stared up the stairs shaking their heads.

"Um, I think, uh, I need to go save Sammy or somethin'," he muttered walking cautiously up the stairs and opening the screen door. He walked in to an old, dusty hallway and looked around. His father was close behind.

"Dean" he heard from the back of the house. "Come to the greenhouse in the back. We're back here through the kitchen." Dean followed the crazy little girl's voice until he found what looked to be an old greenhouse off of the kitchen. It looked out over a larger garden in the back with a meadow facing a small river before going farther back towards a densely wooded area.

Lizzie was seated up on a large work area that was battered and scared with age. The kitten was laid out on a towel in front of her. Sammy was kneeling on a stool watching with fascination as an older gentleman to his left tended to the animal.

Sammy looked up as Dean walked in. "Dean come here, ya' gotta see this!"

The older gentleman looked up from what he was doing and smiled warmly at Dean standing in the doorway. His smile turned to a frown while assessing the boy; his eyes came to rest on the pink T-ball bat still in Dean's hands.

"Lizbeth Greer Owens, what did you do," as he turned back to his granddaughter who cringed visibly.

"Gampa, Tommy Wilkinson had the kitty by his tail and was smackin' him against the wall. I had to do somethin'. He was wrong to do that; you told me abusin' animals was wrong. I had to stop him Gampa!" Lizzie's bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were impossibly big with unshed tears.

Lizzie's grandfather sighed heavily and tried to reason with Lizzie as he walked over to Dean and relieved him of the offensive weapon. "Gra [[TW3]]($-1) , yes, abusing animals is wrong, but so is abusing humans. You should have come to me, and I would have talked to him and his parents."

"It wouldn't 'ave done any good. I followed him home and told him to stop bullying me and Johnny, but he just slammed the door in my face, so I tried to talk to his momma, and she ignored me and told me to stop lyin' about her son and to go home. I don't know why people ignore me. I don't like it. Don't like it at all." Lizzie's face got pink and pinched as she got mad.

"Gra, you still should not have done that, you know better. Violence is never the answer." He chided.

Lizzie mumbled, "I know Gampa, I'm sorry,” she sighed, "But, he picked on Johnny awful today and even hit him, and then… then when I saw him with the kitty, I just got so mad." Her little face got all red and scrunched up even further in her fury. The light over the table started turning slightly. Lizzie saw the shifting of the light, blinked and looked up with big eyes at her grandfather. "I'm real sorry Gampa. I'll try harder,” she said with a quivering, wet voice.

He smiled warmly, stroked her cheek and pushed a wayward chestnut curl behind her ear. "I know." His face turn serious and stern, though his eyes held nothing but affection for the little girl, "You will need to see Father Killian after mass about confession."

"Yes, Gampa," Lizzie mumbled.

Lizzie's grandfather turned to Dean and offered his hand in welcome. "You must be the oldest, Dean Winchester?" he asked. "My name is Thomas Owens. I am Lizbeth's grandfather and this is my home. Would you like to help us treat this kitten?"

"Sir,” Dean replied politely, and he shook Mr. Owens' hand firmly. "Yes sir, I would like to help if I can."

~*~

Later that night, Sammy recounted in detail to his father when he came to check on both of the brothers one last time for the night.

Sammy's voice was awed when he told his father, "Lizzie's just like Mighty Mouse, Dad."

"Really son, why?" he asked curiously with humor.

"She tiny and she swept in to save that poor kitty." John Winchester chuckled at that and Dean laughed aloud.

From then on, Dean called her Mouse because he loved to annoy her. Then, it just fit. She was just like Mighty Mouse, tiny but fearless.

~*~

Lizzie felt the bed shift next to her while she slept. The injured kitten lay in a shoebox on her nightstand. She was insistent on keeping an eye on it during the night. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there.

He was watching the kitten. Lizzie pushed her hair out of her face and sat up. “Is he gonna be okay?” she asked.

“He’s gonna be fine pumpkin. You did a wonderful thing today. A little unorthodox, but you showed true courage. You’ll need to remember that for later on,” he told her.

“I know, Gampa’s told me about what’s gonna happen. I’ve been reading the diaries like you asked me to, and practicing really hard. I wanna do good, so you and Gampa will be proud of me,” she told her visitor.

“I’m always proud of you Lizbeth,” he said softly as he brushed a curl back. “You are so like her,” he murmured before he cleared his throat. “The Winchesters have found you pumpkin. My time with you is coming to an end, but only for a little while. You remember all that we’ve talked about and practice your lessons.”

Lizzie’s bottom lip quivered and nodded. She had known all along that their time was limited. She was going to miss him. Next to Gampa and Johnny, he was her best friend, even though no one knew about him.

“I’m gonna miss you when you go,” she said as she crawled into his lap and hugged him. “Will you read to me before you go, Gabriel?” she murmured into his neck.

“Of course, pumpkin,” he told her as he settled them both at the head of her bed, snapped his fingers and an old Grimm’s fairytale book appeared in his hands. The Archangel Gabriel read to his charge as he had done almost every night since she was a baby.

~*~

###    
_Clark’s Island, Massachusetts, June 1991_   


“You’re doin’ it wrong Sammy,” Lizzie screeched. “Stop it! You’re gonna kill ‘em.”

Sammy whined, “No I’m not! Dean said …”

“Psfst! What does Dean know? He’s just a big ol’ meanie. Gampa said ya’ hafta hold ‘em gently in your hands or you’ll crush ‘em,” Lizzie insisted in a superior tone. She glared at Sammy up through her lashes when she blew a chestnut curl out of her eye. Her hair never stayed in place. _Blast it!_

Sammy gasped and sputtered still holding his hands closed but not as tightly. “What does Dean know? He knows everythin’, well not everything, but I mean Dad I’m sure knows how to … why’re you scrunching your nose like that?” He asked scrunching his nose, mimicking her, as he opened his hands for her to see their treasure. He rubbed his other, sweaty, grimy hand on the pant leg of his too big shorts, which were also smeared with grass stains and dirt.

“I don’t like your Daddy. He gets mean like mine does when he drinks the beer.” She whispered to Sammy, putting her hand on his arm to lessen the sting of the truth. Sammy knew his Dad drank _a lot_. He could smell it all the time, sour and bitter. Dean always made things better. He always took care of him, made sure he was ready for school, cooked him dinner, and even made sure that he had his favorite cereal, Lucky Charms. Dad probably didn’t even know what his favorite cereal was, Sammy thought to himself.

His hazel eyes looked so sad when he mumbled, “I’m sorry,” to Lizzie as he placed their find in her hand for her to hold for a while. The wind was picking up and tousling his shaggy brown curls.   The sun was warm and they were sitting on the downed log under the old apple tree in the backyard. 

She smiled up at him. “S’ not your fault, Sammy; at least you’ve got Dean. I don’t have a big brother to take care of me. But, I do have my Gampa.” She beams with a huge smile on her face. “Even if he is married to Gran,” she grumbled. “Nothin’ I do is ever right. I get so mad some times, ya’ know?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” he answered, because he did know. His Dad was always correcting him and yelling at him too.  Grownups were so hard to figure out sometimes.  They were both heavily contemplating as only children can, and did not hear the rustling in the trees above.

All of a sudden, Dean jumped down from the tree overhead. “Whatcha doin’!” he thundered as he landed, crouched in front of them then standing with his hands his hips. Sunlight glinted off his wavy dark blonde hair. His green eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“Dean! You made me drop it! You make me so mad! Don’t you have somethin’ to do?” Lizzie fumed at him stomping her foot, mimicking his stance while she glared up at him.

Sammy was laughing at them both from where he was sitting on the fallen tree trunk. Dean was always picking on Lizzie. She was so tiny too, smaller even than Sammy was and she was _older_ than he was. That didn’t stop her though; she would stand up to anyone. He liked her a whole lot.

Lizzie proceeded to ignore Dean. She rolled her eyes at him, wiped off her hands on her shorts, pushed her hair out of her eyes, again and sat back down with Sammy.

Dean crouched again to see what they are doing. He e H just could not resist antagonizing Lizzie some more. “Nah, I just like watchin’ you get pissed off, Mouse.” Dean winked and pulled on her pigtail.

“Quit it! Don’t call me that, you creep!” She slapped his hand away. “Dean Michael Winchester! You are so annoying, go away!” She jumped up and kicked him in the shin. He yelped in pain grabbing his shin. She pushed him out of her way, trying to run off, but he lost his balance, fell backwards, trying to grab her to stop his fall but ended up pulling her down on top of him.

“Damn it, Mouse! If you don’t…” Dean started to curse.

Lizzie gasped. Her eyes were huge. She put her hands over his mouth, exclaiming, “Shhhh! They’ll hear you! You shouldn’t say bad words, Dean. You’ll get in to trouble again.” Her violet eyes got impossibly big and her bottom lip quivered.

Dean blinked up at her. _She really does look like one of those cherubs in the paintings in Pastor Jim’s church._ Almond-shaped eyes, flushed round chubby cheeks, and cupid-bow lips, all of that framed by chestnut waves and curls that never stay where she wanted them.

He blushed at his thoughts and scoffed, “So,” he said, full of bravado.

“I don’t wanna see ya’ getta whippin’ s’all.” She said matter-of-factly, but blushed nonetheless. He smirked up at her; she just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

Sammy got up from where he was sitting and ran over with a big smile on his face, telling Lizzie, “I got one. See, I told you I could do it.” He shoved his small hands in Dean’s face while Dean was trying to sit up with a lap full of Lizzie.

“Whatcha got there, Sammy?” Dean asked and Sammy opened his hands to show him. On his palm sat a ladybug walking back and forth fluttering her wings. 

“A ladybug? Seriously? You coulda at least have dug up a worm or somethin’.” Dean mocked him, but tousled his hair with affection to lessen his jab.

“Ewww! You’re so gross, Dean.” Lizzie exclaimed scrambling off Dean’s lap to go see the ladybug in Sammy’s hand.

~*~

Thomas Owens watched from the seclusion of his rocker on the porch. He was glad the Winchesters had found their way to his family. Sam and Dean were good boys. They just needed some family structure. The father is misguided to the point of obsession with revenge for the death of his young wife.

John Winchester met Thomas’ son, Colin, during the war. They were in the same unit and became fast friends, served their tours and went their separate ways. Over the years, however, they had stayed in contact.

Thomas was so sad to hear of John’s sweet Mary perishing in such a horrific manner. Grief-stricken and desperate for answers, John set out to seek revenge against the creature that destroyed his family with his two young sons in tow.

A series of misadventures, disorganized hunts and sheer luck brought the two old friends together again. Now they scour the country ridding the world of evil. When they are close by, John would leave the boys here to attend to his various hunts. This is the first summer that they have actually spent any significant amount of time here. Normally, it is only for a few days at most.

John and Colin were coordinating their efforts to track down the yellow-eyed demon that murdered John’s Mary. The boys had now been here for over two weeks and it was likely they would spend the summer, which was fine. It would be good for Lizbeth. She didn’t really have anyone her own age to play with, other than Johnathon, so it was turning out just fine.

Hunters. He really did not like the lot of them as a whole. Most go off half-cocked without the necessary research and information about their target, usually leading to unfortunate casualties. Figures he married into a family of them.

His Em was a firecracker in her own right. She was a beauty in her day. He did love her, but she was devout to her calling and raised their only son as such. The sun rose and set on that boy, even with all of his faults.

Thankfully, Thomas had waited, he was right that Colin was not to be his successor. He had hoped they would bear another child, but they were not blessed with such. So, he waited; waited, prayed and hoped for the day that God would grace him with his successor.

Colin had a brief affair with Lizbeth’s mother resulting in her pregnancy. Lizbeth’s mother was a drunken whore who was entirely too self-indulgent with her excesses and had overdosed on a cocaine/heroin cocktail a few years ago.

Shortly after Lizbeth was born, Colin showed up on their doorstep with her, handing her off on his way to a hunt. Colin had not even bothered to name her. Em had no patience or tolerance for a little baby, so it was left to Thomas to care of her.

Thomas named her appropriately, Lizbeth “God Is My Oath” Greer “Watchful, Guardian”.

He raised her from infancy, and at a very young age, he began the ancient teachings of their Craft. She was well versed, had a keen, voracious mind for someone so young. He was so proud of her.

She proved to have a natural aptitude for hunting as well, but neither her father nor Grandmother could be bothered with instruction, so she took it upon herself trying to garner some sort of attention from them, but to no avail. She continued with her studies as well as excelling in her schoolwork. 

In the end, The Winchester boys had taken over her hunting training in their rather unorthodox approach. But, she would be ready when the time came.

His time was drawing near; he knew this. He had been planning, organizing and training her for what she would need to do. The signs were all there; the time was coming. It was a ways off yet, but as the Guardian of the Seals, he knew it was happening as it was foretold. He just was not sure if it was a blessing or a curse that the Winchesters found them.

All he could do was prepare his little one for her task and pray for those boys. It would happen, and they would all be involved whether they wanted to be or not. He just hoped the boys were strong enough.

Of his Lizbeth, he had no doubt. She would set the gates of Heaven and Hell on their ear without batting an eye. Of that, he was sure. He laughed to himself. _Heaven help them all._

~*~

Dean climbed the old tree in the backyard. Lizzie was sitting on one of the branches in the far back so no one would see her.

“Are you gonna come down and say goodbye, Lizzie?” Dean asked from his perch below her.

“I don’t want you to go,” she said with a pout and crossed her arms across her chest. She turned from where she was seated.

Her legs dangled off the sturdy branch. She was dressed in her parochial school uniform as her school had started back today.  It looked like she scraped her knee when she climbed the tree. He would have to take her in and clean that up for her. 

“I don’t like it here by myself. I have Gampa, but Gran and Daddy don’t like me, they just ignore me. I don’t like being alone … I,” her bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered as she turned to look away from Dean.

“Lizzie,” he sighed. “We’re gonna be back next spring when school lets out. Dad already said we could stay the summer while he and your Dad go huntin’…” He tried to reason with her.

She turned back to him. “But that’s such a long time away…” She whined as two big tears rolled down either cheek. “I’m gonna miss you, you creep!” She was starting to look really pissed off having admitted that.  

Dean smirked at her revelation. “I got somethin’ for ya’.” He told her with a grin.

“Really, what?” she asked. Lizzie scrubbed her face dry and leaned down to see.   He reached into the pocket of his second-hand jeans and pulled out a small medallion.

“A St. Benedict’s medal?” Lizzie asked him as he placed it in her hand.

“Pastor Jim says it’s for protection. Ya’ know, to keep you safe until we come back next spring. Or, whatever…” he blushed as he explained his reasons. ”If anythin’, it can protect you from Sister Margaret Clare’s ruler.” He tried to laugh off his embarrassment.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at him and then beamed. “Thank you. It’s beautiful. I love it.”

She reached out and grabbed his neck to hug him. The only problem was he lost his balance when he tried to hug her back and they fell from the tree, Dean landed on his back with a thud and a groan as Lizzie landed on top of, knocking the wind out of him. Lizzie started fussing over him because of his fall. He was fine and thankfully, he thought, no one saw.

Dean sat up and arranged Lizzie in his lap so she was sitting with her head resting on his shoulder, tucking her up under his chin while she looked at her new present. _She really is tiny_ , he thought. 

“I saw it and thought you might like it is all.” He blushed again.

“You mean you stole it,” Lizzie said as she pulled back and glared up at him with a hand on her hip with her head tilted slightly and an eyebrow raised at him.

Dean bristled and said, “Well if you don’t want it, I’ll take it back,” reaching for the medallion.

“No!” She yelped. “You gave it to me as a gift. It’s mine.” She smiled down and looked at it. She liked sitting in his lap. She always felt safe with Dean around, not that she would tell him or anything though.

Dean just kind of fizzled at that point and lost his bluster. ”Well alright then,” he huffed and dropped his arms around her waist, holding her close, but not too close, he did not want her to think he liked her sitting on his lap or anything either.

She looked up at him again. Putting her hand on his cheek, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, very lightly. “Thank you” she whispered and blushed, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered back, staring at her, his eyes as big as saucers too.

“Dean!” John Winchester bellowed for his oldest son from inside the house.

They both startled and turned to stare at the porch. Lizzie scrambled off of Dean’s lap and they tried to clean each other off and straighten their clothes.

“Yes sir!” Dean answered as he ran to the house, stopping to look back at Lizzie from the bottom step. She was holding the medallion and staring at it. She looked so sad and lonely, but she clutched it to her heart, looked up at him and smiled brightly waving for him to go inside before he got into trouble again.

“Come say goodbye. We’re heading out.” John instructed him as he got their things together.

~*~

###    
_Clark’s Island, Massachusetts, August 1995_   


“Lizzie you’re cheatin’!” Dean yelled, as two of Johnny’s pins fell down spontaneously as they were scoring his turn.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” she replied innocently.

The boys had arrived two months ago to spend the summer and it was decided that they would spend their school year here this year. Dean and Sam had been enrolled in the local public school and would begin next week, while Lizzie and Johnny had already returned St. Mary’s.

“Lizbeth,” Thomas chided from his sit in the back. Lizzie blushed in response, “Sorry Gampa,” and the two pins that had fallen down were righted again.

Thomas had taken everyone out for pizza and bowling in celebration. Thomas had enrolled the boys in the community’s junior football league. Dean, Sam and Johnny were playing on the same team.

Lizzie, however, had not been as excited. She had clearly outlined how she was a much better kicker than Peter Wilkinson was, but the entire cornerstone of Mr. Harper’s debate was that it was a boys’ football league and if she wanted, she could join the cheerleading squad. “Mr. Allen, your argument is sexist and outdated. I have already shown that I am the superior player, now I should be given an equal opportunity as everyone else,” she continued to argue. “I don’t want to be on the cheerleading squad. If I did, I would have tried out. I like football better and besides all of my friends are here. I don’t see what the big deal is Mr. Allen.” After much stubborn tiring debate, the coach finally relented and allowed Lizzie on the team to help on the sidelines and during practice.

After they had finished their bowling game and were heading back home, Lizzie, Sam and Dean walked Johnny home. On the way back from dropping him off, Lizzie asked, “Uh, Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Oooo,” Sam instigated.

“Bitch,” Dean snarked slapping him upside the head.

“Oh! Jerk,” Sam yelled pushing Dean back before jogging backwards making kissing noises and faces as he ran up to the house.

“Creep,” Lizzie muttered before she turned back to Dean. She bit her lip and got a little fidgety.

“Yeah?” Dean asked. “What’d you need?”

“Oh, um,” Lizzie cleared her throat, “well, the Sadie Hawkins dance is next Friday, and I, uh, I waswonderingifyouwouldgowithme?”

Dean shook his head to clear it and try to make sense of her mumble. “Um, you want me to go to the dance with you?”

“Yeah?” Lizzie croaked.

“Well, I, uh, I don’t dance,” Dean replied with a blush.

“Oh,” Lizzie replied crestfallen, “Well, um,” she backpedaled, “I guess we could just stand there?”

“Lizzie, I don’t think, it’s a …” Dean hedged.

“Please,” _damn, her puppy eyes were almost as bad as Sammy’s_ , Dean thought. “I really wanna go, and you know I’ll just keep pestering you until you cave, so just say yes,” she said looking up at him as she stepped closer putting her hand on his chest. _No, my stomach didn’t do that flip-flop thing again. I’m sure the chili fries I ate,_ Dean cringed. “Besides, Gampa’s gonna take you to tomorrow to go pick out something to wear,” she smiled brightly.

Dean sighed heavily in resignation, “Fine,” he groaned.

~*~

Thomas was driving Dean, Sam, Johnny and Lizzie home from the championship game, which their team had won, when Lizzie’s head spun around and she scrambled over the seat and jumps in the back peering out the back window of her grandfather’s Cutlass. “Gampa! Pull over! That’s it! That’s it!” she exclaimed. She clamored over the three boys, elbowing in the face, stepping on them in unmentionable locations and kicking them out of her way when her grandfather had stopped the car.

“Lizbeth,” Thomas shouted as he rushed to turn off the car and run after his excited granddaughter.

She ran to a halt and stopped in front of the Simpson’s house. They had an old, rusted out 1969 Volkswagen Beetle Bug convertible sitting in their front yard for sale.

“Lizbeth, honestly, you can’t do things like that. I mean look at the boys, Johnny and Sammy still have not gotten up off the ground and Dean can’t from your elbow in his eye. What is so important that you …” Thomas chastised.

She turned to look at him; her eyes were sparkling as she bestowed her best puppy dog eye expression on him that he just knew he was in trouble. “It’s just perfect Gampa!” she exclaimed.

“For what?” Dean yelled trying to help Johnny and Sam up off the ground.

“For my first car, silly,” she explained in a huff, as if the boys had no idea what was going on.

Later that night, Thomas called Dean into his office. “Sir? Sammy said you needed to talk to me,” Dean asked nervously.

“Yes Dean. Please have a seat. I have spoken with Mr. Simpson, and we have agreed on a price. I’m going to buy that car for Lizbeth’s birthday, I was wondering if you and the boys would be able to help me repair it?” It was tight, but they all worked in shifts before it was sent to town, across the ferry, to be painted, detailed and upholstered.

Halloween was always a big celebration in the town square and the Owens participated every year, this being no different. Lizzie was dressed as Glenda, The Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz, as she worked with helping the smaller children go house to house for their trick or treats. She had dressed Dean up as the Scarecrow and Johnny as the Tin Man. Sammy begrudgingly was dressed as the Cowardly Lion with his patented “bitch face #5” as Dean called it in place the whole time.

“Figures you would be born at midnight on Halloween, Mouse,” Dean complained, secretly excited. They had been planning and planning since her grandfather brought her the car and when they got home, it was all decorated for her surprise party.

Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him and smiled mischievously, “Just makes my magic that much more powerful,” she winked.

They talked, laughed, and pushed each other along up the walkway and then up the stairs to the big old house with Lizzie fighting with her gown the entire way. She opened the door and a bucket of glitter and confetti fell on her head. They were laughing too hard to see her grandfather dressed as the Wizard yelling surprise. The boys had decorated the kitchen and entranceway with balloons and streamers and a cake sat on the old butcher block waiting for them to cut it surrounded by presents.

“Oh you guys!” Lizzie exclaimed as her eyes watered. They sang to her and ate their cake, she oohed, and ahhed over all over her gifts, and then screamed the house down when her grandfather showed her the refurbished Beetle sitting in the back garage where it would stay until she was old enough to drive it. “I can wait two more years,” she mumbled into his neck as she hugged him tight.

“I’m just sorry your father could not be here Gra,” Thomas said sadly.

Lizzie smiled up at him and explained, “But Gampa, everyone that’s important is here right now. I don’t need anything else. This is the best birthday every!”

~*~

“Come on Dean, Sammy, Johnny, get in here, you’re not gonna watch football all day,” Lizzie yelled from the kitchen. “I need help, Gampa’s ran out to get some cranberry sauce and I need this stuff done before Mrs. Parker get’s here in an hour.”

“Yeah,” they yelled in unison before they started arguing with the TV. It shut off on its own. “Lizzie, that’s not fair! Come on! They were just gonna …” Dean yelled as they came into the kitchen to Lizzie’s scowling face.

“Go set the dining room table,” she growled. “I’m not gonna deal with my grandmother yelling at me yet again because you guys won’t get off your butts long enough to set the table for Thanksgiving dinner. Gampa’s out at the market and Johnny’s mother will be here within the hour. You three are gonna help me or you _will_ regret it. Now move!” she boomed making the breakables in the house rattle.

All three boys quietly trudged to do her bidding. “Is she always that scary,” Sammy whispered.

“Only when she’s really pissed,” Johnny muttered. The TV turned on in the living room so the boys could watch the game while setting the table. Dean grinned sheepishly; “I guess she’s not so mad at us after all.”

~*~

“Dean, D wake up,” Dean heard someone whispering in his ear. His bed shifted as someone sat down next to him and shook his shoulder gently.

“Wha? Lizzie, what the hell?” he muttered looking at the clock, “it’s one in the mornin’ Mouse. What’s wrong?” he snuffled rubbing his hand across his face to wake himself up.

“Nothing’s wrong, why does something have to be wrong?” she questioned.

“Well, it’s dark. I was sleeping,” he explained.

“Hrmph,” Lizzie muttered as she handed him a small wrapped package. “Merry Christmas,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Dean started in surprise. “Uh, you coulda given me this later Mouse,” he muttered.

“I know,” she said, “but this is your special gift. I have some other stuff for you for later when we open gifts with everyone. Go on,” she bounced, “Open it.”

Dean tore into it with zeal. He opened the small box and saw an amulet. It looked old and was hanging from a leather strap. “Oh wow,” he muttered. “This is so cool, Lizzie. Where’d you find it?” he said fingering it in awe before he put it over his head.

“Gampa had it in the vault. I asked him if I could give it to you and he said yes. It’s for protection, when you’re not here. See,” she said showing him the St. Benedict’s pendant that she still wore, “like you gave me to be safe. Now, I get to make sure you’re safe too.” She said happily with a bounce.

“Thank you, Lizzie. I’m never gonna take it off.” He told her fingering the amulet. “Um, uh, hold on.” He told her leaning over and fishing in the nightstand next to his bed. He handed her a wrapped package, “Here,” he mumbled nervously.

Lizzie bounced and turned to crawl under the covers with Dean before she opened her present, it was an old, worn copy of Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. “Oh D,” she whispered caressing the cover.

“It’s stupid, I’m sorry,” he went to grab it back.

“No!” she said as she slapped his hand back. “It’s perfect.” She said in wonder.

“I know you like their books and you’re always reading them. I mean I know it’s only from a used bookstore, but I brought it with the money I made working for your Grandfather in the library. I just … do you like it?” he asked.

“I love it!” she squealed softly before she kissed him on the cheek again. She burrowed under the covers next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She clutched her book to her chest and played with the amulet she had just given Dean. “Merry Christmas D.” she whispered.

Dean played with her hair whispering “Merry Christmas Mouse.”

~*~

“What’d you mean why haven’t I noticed you look more mature?” Dean asked confused as he ducked yet another book Lizzie threw at his head. He was working his shift and Lizzie came in all excited and acting weird. He just didn’t understand why she was fussing.

A couple of the lights blew out and the temperature outside went up to 90 degrees, which would not have been so noticeable if it had not been snowing. This lead to golf ball sized hail and hurricane force winds before Thomas was able to calm Lizzie down.

He promptly took her to the doctor’s office that afternoon. When they came back, Dean tried to talk to Lizzie, but she just started crying and ran up to her room, slamming the door and refused to come out.

Thomas was left with the difficult task of explaining that Lizbeth had started her menses and her emotions were a little out of whack. We just needed to give her a couple of days, he hoped.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Dean snuck over to Lizzie’s bedroom and tried her door again. It was still locked so he knocked softly, “Lizzie? You up?” he heard movement behind her door and lock snick open. She peered out into the hallway squinting at the light. She looked pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

She snuffled, “I’m sorry about earlier. I’m so embarrassed,” she mumbled as her eyes watered.

He handed her the chocolate bar he had brought for her earlier. “I called Johnny. He said his mom always eats chocolate, so I figured it was a start. Are you okay?” he asked her.

“No, I hurt everywhere, my back, my belly and it’s, it’s really gross.” She replied with a scrunched up nose.

“Can I come in?” he asked and Lizzie opened the door further before she walked over to her bed and sat in the middle opening her candy bar. She handed him half of the Hershey’s. “Thanks D,” she mumbled around a mouthful of candy.

“Come on, lay down. I’ll rub your back for you. His mom said that would help too.” Dean said and Lizzie made herself comfortable.

“mmm, your hands are warm,” she murmured sleepily. After a while, Lizzie mumbled through a yawn, “thank you,” before she feel asleep with Dean curled up around her nodding off.

~*~

Lizzie and Johnny were in study hall after religious studies working on their homework.

“Diz?” Johnny asked. Johnny was the only person allowed to call her that ridiculous nickname. The first time they had met at recess on the very first day they had started at St. Mary’s, Lizzie had be twirling and spinning around, by herself, and she ran into him as he was sitting under a tree watching her. She had just flopped down and giggled that she was sorry, but she liked twirling, it made her dizzy and everything looked different afterward. He should try it, so he did. The only thing he found out was he had an inner ear problem and promptly threw up on her shoes. They’d been best friends ever since.

Lizzie scowled, “Yeah?”

“I gotta tell you somethin’,” he mumbled biting his pen cap and fidgeting with his notebook, pretending to be entirely focused on his textbook.

Lizzie watched him quietly. She knew he had something important to say, whatever it was, so she waited. He only acted like this when it was really important. “K,” she replied.

“I … um, I, uh, I think I’m gay,” he stuttered with a hard blush.

“mmm-hmm,” she answered slowly, waiting to see if there was more.

“That’s it. That’s all you’ve got to say to me?” he asked incredulous.

“Well, what do you want me to say? Did you think I would be angry or not want to be your friend anymore?” she asked.

“Well … yeah?” he replied in a questioning tone.

“You clearly don’t know me very well,” she huffed turning back to her assignment.

“You can’t tell anybody Diz,” he worried his pen again.

“Who am I gonna tell? Dean? Sammy? My grandfather? It’s nobody’s business unless you want it to be,” she told him.

Johnny just stared at her. She was so, nonchalant about the whole thing. This was a big deal. Wasn’t it? Then he realized what she was doing. She put to rest any concerns or worries he had by just being his friend. No matter what, he always had Lizzie to back him up. He smiled crookedly and turned back to his assignment, “Thanks Diz.”

She growled in response, “You know I hate that nickname don’t you?” then she stopped writing and looked up and giggled.

“What?” he asked.

“Now we get to check out guys’ butts together,” she giggled making him laugh before they returned to their assignment.

~*~

Lizzie always went back to school about a week before it was time for them to leave. Dean was sitting on the stonewall at the corner of her street waiting for her and Johnny as they walked home.

Dean felt a stampede of butterflies take off whenever he saw Lizzie after being away from her for any length of time, ever since she first kissed him under that old tree behind her house.

That afternoon, puberty struck full force. He had been dealing with hormones for the past year and had even discovered the wonders of jerking off in the shower, but this? He had never experienced pure lust before today.

Lizzie and Johnny were simply walking home in the sunshine talking to each other and had not even seen him sitting farther up the road when they came around the corner.

The sun shone on Lizzie and the world stopped. He forgot to breathe and his heart stopped, flipped over in his chest and started again causing all the blood in his body to rush southward. It was so instantaneous; he almost doubled over.

The sun shining off her hair set it ablaze in an intricate pattern of reds, gold and brown highlights. She had her school uniform on with her hair modestly pulled up in a ponytail and a navy ribbon to match the blue/green plaid of her skirt that reached just above her knee and her white button up, short sleeve blouse with a navy cardigan she was holding over her arm as it was still warm. She had on black Mary Janes and white knee stockings. It was her normal everyday school attire. There was not anything special about it other than she was in it.

She looked like sin personified, and he had never seen anything more sexy than her walking up the street talking to Johnny and sucking on a cherry lollipop.

Lizzie looked up and saw him sitting there. Her face lit up brighter than the sun shining down on her. She ran up and hugged him. “Hi!” she said happily, as she kissed his cheek. She smelled good enough to eat and because of his current state, he was tense. She pulled back concerned, “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m uh, yeah, I’m fine, uh …” Dean stammered and coughed to clear his throat. “How, how was school?” he asked her to change the subject.

“It was fine. Peter Wilkinson is proving to be just as mean as his brother, but other than that, I only have homework,” she cringes.

Johnny finally caught up to them, “Uh, h-h-hi D-Dean,” he squeaked as he stuttered.

“Hey Johnny, how’re ya’ doin’ man, you takin’ care of my girl at school?” Dean laughed and softly punched Johnny in his arm.

Johnny had finally started to grow. He was always short and pudgy with soft brown eyes and messy black hair. He was painfully shy and was picked on a lot. In the last month, he had started to grow a little more and thin out. He was not quite gangly but he still had some baby fat here and there.

Johnny winced a little but laughed and rubbed his arm looking a little sad. “Y-y-yeah, of course, or m-m-more like she’s lookin’ out for me,” he smiled sadly. “I-I-I gotta get goin’ Lizzie, walk you tomorrow?”

Lizzie looked over at him and smiled softly, “Sure Johnny. Pick me up at our usual time.” She hugged him reassuringly.

“Bye Lizzie. B-b-bye Dean” he stuttered as he turned to leave.

“He doesn’t have to leave,” Dean said watching Johnny jog up the street to his house.

“He has some things to do this afternoon, and he knows you’ll be leaving soon so he doesn’t want to intrude, even though he’d never say that, I know that’s what he’s doin’.” Lizzie offered.

“About that,” Dean started. “Dad said we’re leavin’ on Saturday morning.”

“Oh.” Lizzie said kind of sad. She knew this was coming, but she still never liked hearing when their summers together were ending, now it was harder that he and Sam had been here for almost a year this time.

Dean looks everywhere but at her, finally settling on his fidgeting hands. “I-I wanted to, um, see, if maybe you, you want to go out or something? Maybe, I don’t, I um, we could …” he looked in her eyes and started backpedaling. “Never mind, it was a stupid idea. Just forget it,” he mumbles as he pushes past her so she cannot see how red his face probably is based on how warm it feels.

She stumbles a little back and is kind of dazed before she runs after him and stops in front of him making him stop. “You mean, like on a date?” she asked. Her nose was scrunched up a little in question.

“No, well, kinda, maybe, I don’t know, forget I said…” he stuttered and blushed.

“I’d love to.” She beamed up at him.

“Really?” He asked smiling brightly and relieved.

“I just gotta ask Gampa first. I’m not sure if it’s ok or not, no one’s ever asked me to go out with them before, like on a real date kind of, ya’ know?” Lizzie told him.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I gotta ask Dad too. I, um, I-I just wanted us to do somethin’ nice, I guess, before we gotta leave again.” Dean told her.

After much promising and begging on their part, Dean’s father agree to drive them to the small restaurant a half a block up from the town’s movie theater, so they could walk there to see a movie and then walk home. They were to be home no later than ten o’clock. Dean’s father lent him the money to take Lizzie out on a real date with the promise of doing extra chores to work off the money. Dean dressed in his Sunday clothes as they were the finest that he had. Lizzie wore a dark green sundress and black slip-ons.

They had a small, quiet dinner. They talked some though they were both very nervous, held hands and walked to the movie. It was a perfect first date, all that it was supposed to be. Their walk home took them through the park and they stopped to watch the full moon shine over the pond in ripples. It was nice not to have to worry about all the bad things out there.

“Lizzie, I …” Dean said as he turned to her. She turned to him and looked up with trusting eyes. “Can I … kiss you?” Dean asked as he blushed. She stared at him and then his lips and nodded slowly.

His heart was pounding, his hands were sweating and his eyes kept shifting from her eyes to her lips. She stood up on her tiptoes and their lips met softly. She sighed softly into him, and he delicately tasted her lips, back and forth, slowly tenderly. Lizzie’s arms slowly moved up and looped around his neck while his held her around her waist.

Dean could not resist it any more; he had to taste her. His tongue gently stroked her bottom lip. Lizzie gasped and her lips parted. Dean tentatively stroked his tongue between her lips and into her mouth, tasting her lush uniqueness and encouraged her to do the same. Lizzie’s tongue cautiously entered his mouth, testing, tasting, licking, and stroking his tongue with her own, causing Dean to groan and pull her in tighter. They fit together perfectly. Lizzie’s fingers ran through his hair and held on tight as she moaned softly. On and on they kissed slowly becoming more confident and exploring more and more.

A dog barked in the distance and they broke apart gasping. At the same time, Dean panted, “Whoa,” and Lizzie gasped, “Oh my”. They looked at each other and laughed softly.

“Will you let me do that again?” Dean asked eagerly.

Lizzie just smiled softly and blushed while she nodded. “We should get home first, it’s getting late,” she said, “but, I think you need to put me down first,” she giggled.

Dean looked around, and he had lifted her up in his arms and her feet were dangling in mid air. “Oh! Uh, sorry,” he muttered as he cringed and gently put her back on the ground.

Lizzie looked up into his eyes and bit her lip as she gently caressed his cheek and pulled him down to softly brushed her lips against his. “Yup, I definitely like the kissing part,” she giggled against his mouth to which he chuckled. They turned and walked back to her house and said good night before she ran off to say goodnight to her grandfather.

Lizzie’s face was flushed and her eyes sparkled when she ran in to see her grandfather. He was sitting in his favorite chair in his study reading while he waited up for her. He smiled warmly and had a mischievous glint in his eye. “How was your evening, stoirin[[kew4]]($-2) ?”

“Gampa, it was wonderful,” she flounced down dramatically at his feet and fiddled with his shoelace. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her bangs. “He kissed me,” she smiled brightly and blushed harder. “A real kiss Gampa, like in the movies,” she sighed with all wonder and drama of a preteen.

“I take it you enjoyed it?” he chuckled. She smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically.

“He did not try to …” Thomas cautiously asked.

“Oh no, Gampa! He was a gentleman. He asked and was very polite. He held my hand all night. He opened the doors for me, held my chair at dinner and even stood when I went to the ladies. It was wonderful.” Lizzie bubbled with excitement.

“Gra, I know we’ve talked about this, but now that you have started your monthly …” he started.

“Gampa! We had this talk the time I found the copy of the Karma Sutra in the back of the library when I was six,” she exclaimed exasperatedly.

Her grandfather actually blushed having recalled that particularly painful conversation. “Yes, well, I, uh,” he stuttered and coughed. “I just don’t want you rushing into anything you’re not ready for. Now, the doctor helped with the influx of the hormones with putting you on medicine for that, but I don’t want you to be irresponsible because of it.”

“Gampa!” Lizzie exclaimed indignantly balling a fist on her hip. “Do you really think that I would do that? We have talked about what might happen, as I got closer to the ascension. It is always different for the women. You told me that. Although, we never found anything that explained the weather changes happening, but I mean, come on, Gampa! I know what is expected of me and how I have to behave. I’m not going to let Dean, or any man, do anything to me until I am ready for it. I promised you that at the doctors.”

“I know gra, I just wanted to be sure. Things will be changing now,” he said.

“Gampa?” Lizzie sat back and looked at him. He did seem to be a little pale and tired looking over the past week. His thick, dark hair had grayed more through the temples and his laugh lines were more pronounced on his face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just tired. I just want to make sure you remember everything I taught you and I want you to continue with your training schedule as we have it planned,” he explained to her.

Lizzie’s eye grew wide and watered; she scrambled up into his lap and hugged him tight. “It’s time, isn’t it? No, no, no Gampa. What am I gonna do? No, you can’t leave me. Daddy’s never here, Gran barely knows I’m alive. Please, please, I don’t know if I can do this Gampa. Will they make me leave? I know they don’t want me, they never did. I’m only here because of you. Please Gampa,” she cried into his shoulder as she had buried her face into the crook and curled into his chest.

“It is as it should be. You’re strong; stronger than anyone I have ever known. Just don’t forget me, or our plan. You are my greatest treasure in the entire world; know that I love you beyond measure, Gradhag[[kew5]]($-3) . Everything is set and in place. This is your home and it always will be. Now, go on to bed, mo mhuirin[[kew6]]($-4) .” Thomas asked her sadly.

“Please don’t make me leave, Gampa. I want to be with you. I don’t want you to be alone. I’ll be fine, just don’t make me leave,” she sniffled. “Sing to me Gampa, just for a little bit,” and he did, as he could never refuse her.

Lizzie went to sleep listening to the soft, gentle baritone of her grandfather singing one of his favorite songs and the soothing rhythm of his heart beating in her ear.

Lizzie woke again as the hall clock struck midnight for the final time. She woke to silence. He looked so peaceful when she climbed out of his lap. He was not even cold yet. She turned and quietly walked up to her grandparent’s room to wake her grandmother.

Dean awoke to his covers moving and his bed dipping. He sat up quickly. A storm was brewing outside. The lightning flashed and he saw Lizzie staring at him tears streaming down her face looking lost and desperate. “Please …” she whispered clutching the edge of his blankets.

“Lizzie? What’s …” he looked on worriedly as he wiped sleep from his eyes.

“Please,” she whispered urgently again. “I just need … please just hold me and tell me it’ll be alright … I can’t … I need you to tell me it’ll be okay … please … I can’t … Dean” she cried softly.

Dean moved over and lifted the covers for her, “Of course, come on. What do you need? I don’t …” he questioned.

“Just hold me,” was all she asked, and he did. He was scared. Something was wrong. She never cried. He held her as she sobbed and cried through most of the night; her small body trembled, clinging to him.

Outside, a storm the likes of which he had never seen, raged on and on until the early hours of the morning when she finally exhausted her tears and fell into a fitful sleep. Dean watched over her. He was never far from her side for the next three days, while the family and town mourned one of their own.

For those three days, the Winchester brothers and Johnny never left Lizzie alone. She was a sad shell of her vibrant self. The Winchesters left shortly after the funeral. His father had stayed to pay his respects before shuttling his boys off to a new town and new school again.

Dean pulled Johnny aside after the funeral, “You’ll watch over her? Make sure she‘s okay? I don’t want to leave, but I have to.”

Johnny, who was always shy, reluctant and timid, grew up in that short span of time. With the steel and fortitude of a true friend, he answered, softly, swiftly and passionately, “Always.”

Dean handed over a small piece of paper, “Here is my father’s phone number. You call me for anything. Any time, I don’t care. Just make sure she’s okay. I have never seen her like this and I don’t ever want to see it again.”

~*~

###    
_Clark’s Island, Massachusetts, April 1997_   


Dean’s leg jangled nervously as he sat on the stonewall waiting for Lizzie and Johnny to walk home from school. They had arrived earlier than usual this summer as Lizzie’s Dad had a strong lead on the thing that had killed Dean’s mom, so his father wanted to head out as early as possible.

She and Johnny came around the corner, and Dean did a double take. Johnny had definitely grown taller since last summer; he had to be about 5’10 now, about as tall as Dean was. Lizzie was walking beside him and they were working on something with their heads bent together writing out a list. Lizzie was biting on her ballpoint pen then asked Johnny something only to go back writing and then biting on that damned pen again.

She looked up from what she was doing and saw him. _Oh God!_ Dean thought. She squealed, dropped everything, and ran to him as he stood up and caught her when she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him a squeezing tight.

 _Uh-oh… oh man! Not now!_ Dean got a little dizzy from how quickly the blood drained from his brain downward. He just held her close, buried his face in her neck, and breathed deeply.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered in his ear before she kissed his cheek and pulled away to look at him. Her eyes were shining brightly.

“Lizbeth! Stop making a spectacle of yourself. Say goodbye to Johnny. You need to get your homework done before you start dinner. And for God’s sake, button up your blouse. What will the neighbors think?” Lizzie’s grandmother yelled scowling from the porch up the road.

“They wouldn’t have even noticed if you didn’t screech it up the street you old battle axe,” Lizzie muttered under her breath, but she climbed down from Dean, straightened her clothes, and buttoned her blouse as requested, “Yes Gran! I’ll be up in a few minutes to take care of everything.” Her grandmother harrumphed and quickly marched back into the house.

“Stupid cow,” Lizzie mumbled as Johnny showed up carrying her schoolbooks and backpack.

“I heard,” he said when he reached them, “Hey Dean, good to see you man,” he smiled widely in greeting. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Diz.”

She just shoved him as he dodged around Dean laughing, “You Jerk! One of these days, I’m so gonna to make you bleed for calling me that. See you tomorrow,” she called back fondly as she turned back to Dean and smiled brightly up at him.

Dean watched the exchange between the old friends. Her school attire had not changed much other than now she wore black knee stocking and Docs. Her blouse was unbuttoned still a little bit and he saw that she was wearing a white wife beater underneath and … his mouth dropped open, “Are you wearing a black bra?”

She just giggled with her tongue pressed up against the back of her teeth while she wrinkled her nose nodding, “It drives Gran crazy. She says it makes me look like a slut, but I really don’t care, as long she ends up pissed off,” she said glaring up at the house.

Dean could not stand it any longer; he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the tree pushing her up against the bark, hiding Lizzie between the tree and his body.

“D?” Lizzie questioned.

He reached for her face and quickly kissed her lush, cupid bow lips. Lizzie moaned softly and pulled away, “No, no, no … we can’t …. I gotta go …”

He just started kissing her again, alternating between nibbling on her bottom lip and running his tongue over it taking the sting away. “Please Lizzie, I missed you …. Couldn’t stop thinkin’ about … before … I just … please?”

“Dean” she sighed softly into his mouth letting him.

He licked, nibbled and tasted his fill, groaning at the familiarity. Lizzie’s arm looped around his neck as he lifted her up and pressed her further into the tree. Her tongue entwined with his, stroking caressing and reveling in the shudders she was giving him.

She pulled back slightly turning her head farther into his as she nipped at his bottom lip causing him to groan and thrust his hips into her where her body gently coddled his erection.

Dean pulled away panting as he kissed and nipped along her cheek, jaw line and down the smooth column of her throat. She wove her fingers through his hair and held him tightly to her moaning softly.

Lizzie heard a door slam up the road. “Oh Jeez!” She panted. “D, come on sweetie, we gotta … oh man that feels good … you gotta stop, please?” She tightened her fingers in his hair and tugged a little forcefully. He pulls back whining softly in the back of his throat as he pants against her lips. “Later, okay? I promise, later. We just gotta go in so I can get Gran off my back …”

He nodded weakly and licked his lips savoring her taste. She leaned in quickly pressed her lips to his as he set her back down on the ground. They straightened each other’s clothes and then they turned to walk to the house, hand in hand.

~*~

They were wrapped around each other on the couch, panting, kissing and arching into each other… too much, not enough….

Dean’s hand stroked down Lizzie’s side and squeezed at her hip pulling her leg over his hip as they arched into each other. She was sucking and biting at his jugular whimpering against his skin.

Her blouse was hanging open and he reached back up to palm her full breast and play with the pert nipple that was pebbling under the black lace.

“Dean,” she whimpered softly. “I want you in me,” she whispered in his ear as she bit his earlobe.

“Wh-what?” Dean he squeaked and froze. They had talked about it, but she was insistent that she was not ready for _that_ yet.

“No, no, no … your fingers … I, um, read it.” Lizzie stammered.

Dean blinked and pulled back to look at her “… you read it?”

“… Um, yeah … in a book?” she blushed darkly.

“You researched foreplay?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Well, uh, yeah, how else was I gonna find out?” she asked him with that adorable little nose wrinkle that he loved.

“Oh, I don’t know … like this? Maybe,” he remarked snidely.

“What’s your problem?” she huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts. “I thought this was what you wanted?”

“Well it is, but you researched it Mouse.” Dean said.

“I just wanted to make you happy,” she pouted looking downward as she fiddled with a loose thread from her blouse. “I want this … with you, but … I’m scared, okay. The books say it’s gonna hurt and I’ve felt that thing poking me in the hip and it is a lot bigger than your finger.” Lizzie remarked as Dean blushed.

“Well …” he folded just a little bit. She was letting him and they had gone so much farther this summer than the one before.

“… what else did the book say?” Dean asked.

Lizzie grinned mischievously, bit her lip and said, “Well, it says you will like it if I touch you here…” she gently placed her hand over his groin, just holding him. Dean gasped, bit his lip, and pushed his groin into her hand greedily.

Lizzie leaned forward and licked his neck wanting nothing more than to taste his salty, spicy-sweet skin. She dragged her tongue up and around his ear as she clasp his head bringing it down towards her. “It also said,” she whispered hotly in his ear, “that you would like it a lot if I rubbed and pulled it.” Dean whimpered desperately in her neck. “Would you D? Would you like me to rub it for you? The book said it would make it harder, wanna see if it’s right D?” she teased.

Lizzie loved that he let her control their pace and that she could bring him to this; could do this for him. She understood that what they had was rare and special and no matter where their life took them, she could give this to him and know she was the only one that he would trust enough to let go. Everything was controlled and regulated in his life, but with Lizzie, he was free.

“Yes, Lizzie, please … rub it, harder … I wanna come so bad …” Lizzie’s hand moved faster over his groin. They both arched into each other faster. Lizzie leaned down and gently kissed his shoulder. “Will you wait till I tell you to, D? Can you hold off just a little longer?” she whispered.

“I-I-I don’t think …” Dean stuttered. Lizzie squeezed her hand a little harder and continued rubbing harder and faster. “Oh Jesus!” Dean’s eyes rolled back. This was so much better than anything he had done to himself.

“Please, will you try for me D? She asked pulling his head out from where it was buried in her neck panting. She gently pressed her lips to his and pulled her hand away as she held his face in her hands, their foreheads pressed together sharing each other’s breath as they panted in their excitement. Both of them flushed and aroused to a height neither knew before.

“Lizzie!” Dean whined desperately as his hips continued jerking back and forth.

“The Book said you might like something else too, but I’m not sure. Will you let me?” she asked him quietly.

“Yes, yes, oh God yes, Lizzie!” Dean groaned.

“Do you trust me?” Lizzie asked; Dean shuddered and stared into her eyes intently “Always.” he breathed.

She pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply pushing her tongue in his mouth wrapping it around his and sucking it into hers, as her hands stroked down his back and over his butt pulled him towards her pelvis; pulling, grinding and tightening her legs around his hips.

Dean whimpered and groaned into Lizzie’s mouth squeezing his eyes shut. His hands reached out and grabbed the arm of the couch, gripping tighter and tighter as he pushed and pulled himself against her desperately seeking release.

Lizzie squeezed and pulled him closer to her. She gentled her hands, squeezing and pulling at his cheeks encased in his jeans. She ran her finger up the crease of his jeans pressing in at his entrance.

Dean’s eyes flew open as he jerked back towards Lizzie’s questing fingers and then forward towards her luscious warmth. “Come for me D,” she whispered as she blushed up at him with dark lust-filled eyes, yearned to see him unravel in her arms.

Dean silently screamed throwing his head back as a white flash of pleasure shot through his body and out into his jeans hard, fast and intense. His eyes rolled backwards and he blacked out briefly, faintly hearing the door open, followed by “Hey, Dean did you know …” ‘squeak’ and the thud of a heavy book falling on to the thick carpet.

Dean started regaining consciousness quickly with Lizzie screeching in his ear and pushing him off of her as she tried to scramble out from under him and straighten her clothes and her hair at once. Dean just slumped weakly into the couch for which she glared at him.

“Hi Sammy” she said brightly and breathlessly. “Did you find what you were looking for at the library?”

Sammy blanched and blushed so fast he got dizzy as he reached down to pick up the old demonology volume. He stuttered, “Um, uh … excuse me,” as he ran up the stairs to his room. The only sound was his retreating footsteps followed by the slamming of his door.

Lizzie scowled at the heap formally known as Dean Winchester and smacked him in the head. “I told you we should have gone upstairs.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know,” he mumbled in a slurred sated tone. “He shouldn’t ‘ave barged in here like that.” Dean grumbled weakly.

“In all fairness D, this is the living room. It’s not like we were anywhere private, like my room or anything.” She pouted and fidgeted with the end of the pant leg of her shorts.

Dean tried to lift his head, but simply just turned it to stare at her. “Where did you learn that?”

“Told you,” she mumbled, “in a book,” as she looked at the floor. She snuck a glance at him out of the corner of her eye and bit her lip, “Was it alright?” she asked nervously.

Dean just swallowed loudly and nodded yes. “Where’s that book?” he asked.

She blushed and looked at her lap, “Up in the back of my closet in my room.”

Dean slowly stood on wobbly legs and reached for her hand. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her for a minute then the two of them slowly made their way up to her room, hand in hand.

~*~

"I hate the way that Wilkinson guy stares at you," Dean growled against her throat as he pushed her small body further into wall of the dark alcove behind the school. "Fuckin’ perverted janitor. You're mine! Don't they get it?"

"D," Lizzie whispered arching and holding his head tightly to her "Only yours," she whimpered. "Why," she gasped and tried again, "Why would I want anyone else? Please, can you do it again with your fingers? It felt so good. I can't wait till later tonight, please?" She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed against his hardness.

Dean's leather jacket was open and hid most of her lower half from view. His hand skated up her creamy thigh and he held his hand over the burning heat of her center. He moved her panties out of the way, slipped his finger inside, and moved it back and forth while stroking her clit with his thumb. She whimpered and moaned riding his hand trying to be quiet so they would not draw attention.

He held her effortless against him as his fingers caressed the crease between her butt cheeks over her panties. "Some day, I will take you here, rubbing hard against her entrance. Will you let me Lizzie?" Dean whispered against her lips.

"Yes, yes, Oh God yes, whatever you want, just don't stop D," she whispered urgently, "I'm so close. Please just a little more, Oh God!"

Dean pulled out the two fingers he had worked into her, causing her to whine quietly at the loss. He sucked on them tasting her. "Oh Lizzie, you taste so good, mmmm, I could make a meal outta ya'. You taste spicy and sweet, just like those peach pies you make me." He kissed her urgently taken away by her as always. "That's what I'm gonna call you when you let me do all these nasty things to you in the dark, Lizzie. I'm gonna call you my plump lil' Peach, will you let me baby? He growled huskily in her ear.

"Yes, Oh God, please D?" she whimpered. Lizzie came undone in his arms as he palmed her breast and roughly twisted her nipple giving her just what she needed to go over the edge.

~*~

Dean was sitting at the stonewall waiting for Lizzie and Johnny. It was their last day of school and they were all going out to the movies that night, but Lizzie and Johnny must have been running late, which was weird. They had been planning this all week.

Dean noticed that the temperature dropped suddenly, which would not have been unusual being off the coast of New England in the late spring, but twenty degrees, in five minutes? And, it seems to be getting colder. Dark clouds blotted out the bright warm sun. Something was wrong … “Lizzie!” Dean yelped and bolted for the high school.

Snow and ice pelted against Dean as he ran frantically to the school. The temperature was dropping faster and faster. The townspeople were stopping what they were doing and looking around in confusion or scrambling for cover. Dean could make out a dark figure running frantically to him. The wind howled loudly and icily down around them.

“Dean!” Johnny yelled frantically. “She was supposed to meet me at the front quad like always but she didn’t show and now this! I can’t find her anywhere. What’d we do!?!”

“Calm down, man. We can’t help her if you’re freakin. Where is her last class, we’ll start there,” Dean finished as they ran into the entranceway of the school.

“She’s got English Lit for last period, which I checked. They’ve been working some in the auditorium with the stage crew a bit. I didn’t check there,” he finished running off in that direction. “Come on!” Dean runs off to follow him …

 _D …_

Dean can hear her, but … not. He stumbles and looks all around.

 _Deeaan … Heeellpp …_

“Fuck!” he yells and runs in the direction Johnny ran in. He stumbles again and feels a pull in his gut so he follows it. He sees the doors of the auditorium swing back and forth and close before he reaches it and he slams through.

“I, I don’t see her here … let’s look …” Johnny babbles.

“No! She’s here. I know it. I just gotta … come on Mouse, where are you baby? I know you’re in here,” he mutters absently looking back and forth and all around like a madman. “Please, baby …” he pleads in a panicked whisper. Johnny looks at him in confusion. Dean bolts towards the stage, jumping onto it and charging into the back.

“Noooo,” Lizzie pleaded trying so hard to make him stop. The drugs Tommy Wilkinson, had slipped into her soda were taking full effect.

“Fuckin’ little cunt. I’ve seen you shakin your ass all over town for that Winchester boy. Always too good for everyone else. I’ll show you. You ain’t nothin’ special. He won’t want you when I’m done with you. No one will …” he snarled biting her young breasts through her blouse before he ripped it open and then shoved his hand up her skirt.

“Lizzie!” Dean yelled before he saw red. “Get the fuck off of her!” he growled before he pulled the janitor off of her. “Don’t you touch her! You stay away from her!” he yelled before he started punching him everywhere he could reach, yelling and growling obscenities.

Johnny leaned down next to Lizzie and helped her to sit up and to put her clothes back into some sort of order before she rolled over and threw up the contents of her stomach. Hearing Lizzie wrenching pitifully behind him Dean turned back not thinking. This was enough time for Tommy to wrap his hand around a folded metal chair and swing it at Dean catching him at the shoulder and throwing him back off of him so he could stand and hit him again.

Dean was crumpled and winded on the floor when it felt like a sonic boom ran through the room following Lizzie’s screeching “Nooo!” she threw out her hand and Tommy flew across the auditorium and crashed unconscious against the back wall with the metal chair crashing next to him.

Dean struggled to sit up and stared at Lizzie who Johnny was wrapping in his jacket and was helping her to sit up. He had a stern look on his face as he glared at Dean, as if he was waiting for him to say something about what Lizzie did. “Go call your dad Johnny, I got her,” Dean said since Johnny’s dad was the local sheriff.

Johnny grabbed Dean’s arm and squeezed hard, “Don’t you freak out on her man. Now is not the time. She’ll tell you when she’s ready,” he warned before he stomped off.

Dean gentle lifted her into his lap and wrapped Johnny’s jacket around her and rocked her holding her close. “I was so scared,” he whispered in her hair, “I couldn’t find you and I knew, I knew something was wrong. It was you wasn’t it that led me here,” he asked still shaken.

She nodded mutely, “Now, you know what a freak I really am,” she sniffled.

“We’re all freaks, Mouse, but you’re my freak and I won’t let nothin’ happen to you,” he promised squeezing her against his chest as he breathed in soothing scent of apples and sunshine.

~*~

“What do you mean you’re dropping out?” Lizzie yelled at Dean.

“I’m gonna be a hunter. This just seems like a waste of time. Sammy’s the smart one. This way I can do more. Help people. You know … what we do.

“Look, I mean I’m not too thrilled about a hunter’s life, but I get it. You only have one more year, why does this have to be right now?” she persisted.

“I wanna be able to help dad more. This is what we, I, wanna do. Why can’t you get that?” he snapped.

“Dean Michael don’t you dare take that tone with me,” Lizzie snapped back and Dean blushed in response. “I just sat here and told you I get it. I don’t want you out there in danger, but I understand. Believe me I do, but you need an education. That is all there is to it.”

“But …” Dean started.

“Don’t but me and don’t interrupt me again,” she hissed. “If you’re so dead set on this harebrained foolish idea of yours then you at least have to get your GED.” She finished.

Sam was watching the two of them argue back and forth while he ate his cereal that morning, his head moving back and forth between the two of them reminiscent to following a tennis match. Johnny had just arrived to walk Lizzie to school. He was smirking with his arms crossed against the doorjamb.

“A GED, Jesus Lizzie, come on be reasonable,” he whined.

Lizzie glared at him as she gathered up her books and her bag before she quietly told him. “You are getting a GED and that’s final,” before she pushed passed him and marched out the front door. Johnny made a whipping noise as he ran past him laughing to catch up with Lizzie.

“Fuck you,” he growled at the back Johnny’s broad shoulders. The boy had filled out over the years and grew too. He must be about six feet, three inches by now. He had been accepted to Providence College on a basketball scholarship, but he was also the running back on they’re high school football team too.

“You’re screwed,” Sam mumbled around a mouthful of Lucky Charms before he turned back to the book he was reading.

“Shut up,” Dean muttered in reply.

~*~

They lay together under an old tree in the clearing a couple of miles through the forest from Lizzie’s house. They went for a hike and took a lunch, now they were full from their lunch and lazily enjoying each other’s company under the shade of the tree.

Dean laughed again carding his fingers through her hair, “I can’t believe you put white streaks in it.”

Lizzie lifted up from where she was resting against his chest just enjoying being in his arms. “They are highlights, I will have you know.” She told him with a scrunch of her nose. “Besides I tried it on Johnny first anyways. I gave him blue spikes for the championship game. I would do you and Sammy’s too, but your father’ll tan all three of our hides when he got back,” she cringed.

Thunder rang in the distance. “Uh-oh,” Dean muttered, “looks like we need to head back.”

Lizzie grumbled as she burrowed her head into his chest, “Don’t wanna,” she looked up eyes full of mischief and laughter, “We can run naked through the woods and you can have your wicked way with me as the rain washes down on us.”

Dean gulped as his jeans tightened at her suggestion, “You shouldn’t say things like that Lizzie.”

“What? Why?” she pulled back confused and her arm grazed his erection causing him to hiss and grimace. “Oh!” she blushed. “Sorry.” She giggled to herself, “We need to get that thing a holster … it goes off all the time.”

Dean scowled, “Hey!” as he sat up leaning on his elbows, causing her to rub against him again making him groan and hang his head back.

“The things I do for you,” he heard muttered before the tell tail sign of his zipper releasing and Lizzie maneuvering his pants down and gently reaching for him. He squeaked, “What’re you doing?” trying to push her away.

“I want to,” she told him.

“But, you’ve … we’ve … (gulp) … Lizzie?” Dean questioned nervously.

“Shhhh,” she blew across the moist tip, “Trust me. I’ve been researching again,” taking him in her mouth gently mindful of her teeth.

“Oh God!” he strained as he went cross-eyed, “Lizzie” he gasped.

The taste was not that bad. She could taste him, salty and sweet on her tongue, almost like the taffy her grandfather used to buy her in the summer by the beach, “mmmm” she hummed as she ran her tongue around the tip and underside. This caused Dean to jerk his hips forward making Lizzie pull off sharply gagging and coughing.

“M’sorry, I’m sorry,” Dean jerked up to check on Lizzie wincing at his hard-on. Lizzie sputtered a bit and coughed as Dean brushed her hair back and rubbed her back.

“They said that might happen, “she said as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

A loud clap of thunder rang through the forest, and the first drops of rain started to fall. “Shit,” Dean muttered righting his clothes. Lizzie was collecting the picnic basket and the blanket. She saw Dean was ready and grabbed his hand, “Come on,” pulling him away from the house and farther into the woods.

“Wait, we gotta go that way Lizzie.”

She just pulled him, “Trust me. There is an abandoned house just a little ways through there. It will be easier than running back to the house in this,” Just then the sky opened up and lightning streaked across the darkening sky. “Come on,” she pulled him again. They ran through the dark thicket of the forest. Lizzie seemed to know where she was so Dean just followed.

The brush cleared to reveal a small farmhouse that was a bit run down but it looked like someone was trying to repair it. She ran up the stairs and put down their wet things, grabbed some of the dry wood that was stacked near the door and opened the door. Inside there was a fireplace in the center of the room. In the back, there looked to be a bedroom with the entryway having a sitting area/living room with off to the side an old kitchen. Everything was clean and neat and seemed to be in working order.

“I found this after you left last summer,” Lizzie explained. “I have been working on it ever since. Johnny has been helping with repairs.

I wanted somewhere to get away from Gran, ya’ know.” As she reached over the fireplace, having started a fire and was leaning over to light some candles that were placed all about the rooms. “There is no electricity, but the stove works on wood too and there is a small water pump for running water in the kitchen. Whatcha think?” She said coming back into the living room throwing the switch she was using to light the candles into the fire. Dean stood dripping on the carpet she had laid down over the hardwood.

In the candlelight and glow from the fire, she glistened as she smiled up at him with pride. She was proud of “her place” he could tell, and she was glad she was able to show him. Her hair was wet and curling at the ends. Her skin sparkled. She had on a light sundress, which was drenched to a second skin. Her nipples were hardened from the cold rain and poked through the material enticing him. His eyes darkened as he stared. Lizzie watched him with heat pooling low in her belly.

She walked slowly towards him, pulled the hem of his worn Led Zeppelin T-shirt up, off, and ran her fingers down the newly formed muscles of his chest and stomach. The strap from her dress fell from her shoulder. He licked his lips and stared entranced. Her fingers lightly caressed and teased along his skin ghosting over his nipples. He had Goosebumps wherever she touched, from the coolness of the air against his skin or from her, he did not know. She was enchanting in the candlelight.

“You can touch me too Dean. I want you to.” She reached for his hand and raised it to her breast. “It’s alright. I think … I think I’m ready.” She held his hand over her heart. Dean gently squeezed her breast and leaned down to softly kiss and nibble her sweet lips.

Lizzie ran her hands up his chest and neck, ran her fingers through his soft, wet hair, and pulled him closer to her opening herself further to him. Dean’s hands came around and cupped her backside pulling her closer to his aching groin. He groaned sharply as she shivered against him. She griped his shoulders tightly and moved her hands down to undo his belt and push his worn cargo shorts and boxers down. He kicked off his sneakers and stepped out of the pooled clothes, skimming his fingers up her back, around and pushing both straps down. She released her arms from the straps and reached back for him kissing and nipping at his jaw and neck. He tugged and she wiggled until the dress was also pooled at her feet. Lizzie wound her arms around his neck as he stood to his full height and walked them to

The bedroom was in the back. Somewhere along the way, she lost her shoes.

The old brass bed was covered in an antique quilt and pillows. “They’re clean,” she whispered as he put her down in front of the bed.

“Did you plan this?” Dean asked her.

Lizzie blushed slightly and looked up through her lashes, “Maybe a little. More me getting ready for when we did. I know that I want you to be the first, and hopefully, the only?” she blushed and fidgeted with the wisps of hair at his neck. He smiled and kissed her nose as he reached back and pulled down the covers.

He knelt before her and pulled down her white cotton panties. He leaned forward and kissed the downy curls as he breathed in and savored the spicy scent of her arousal. He looked up at her. She blushed slightly but did not hide from him.

“Lizzie, I don’t have anything.” He told her.

“Have you been with anyone else?” she asked him.

“No. Of course not, you know that.” He looked a little hurt that she would question him.

She brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. “Just making sure nothing changed since last summer.” She told him. “I don’t really want to use condoms anyways. I want to feel all of you in me, not a piece of plastic.”

He looked a little shocked at her admission. “But what about …” he asked.

“I’m on the pill.”

He blinked as his mouth hung open, “R-Really?” he stuttered.

Lizzie just smirked at him, “I know what I want and right now, I want you Dean Winchester.”

Dean smirked at this comment, “Well, I know I’m irresistible.”

Lizzie just rolled her eyes at him, “Will you just shut up and kiss me, you creep.”

He smirked as he stood up to kiss her and murmured against her lips, “Never was one to keep the ladies waiting.”

He scooped her up and placed her in the center of the bed following her down. “Lizzie, I don’t know how long I can hold out.” He told her as he peppered her neck and chest with kisses as he rocked against her.

Lizzie widened her legs and wrapped them around his calves as she arched into his caresses. “Use your fingers, make sure I’m ready then just … Oh Wow! Just a little more … now …”

“For Christ’s sake Lizzie, I don’t need a manual right now,” Dean muttered in her neck as he pulled back aligning himself, pushing in slightly. Lizzie gasped and the stared at each other.

“It’s gonna hurt baby,” he told her.

“I know,” she squeaked biting her lip as he pushed farther in.

“I’m sorry,” he gritted out as he pushed in and held. _Oh God! Too much!_ They both thought. Lizzie cried out in pain and arched her neck. Tears brimmed her eyes as she clenched and tightened around him. Dean murmured his apologies in her hair as he kissed her all over holding perfectly still until she adjusted. Shortly, the discomfort began to fade and Lizzie wiggled a little pushing back into Dean. They gasped in unison.

“Oh wow,” she said and pushed back again.

“Lizzie,” Dean whined through gritted teeth as he watched her. She blinked up to him and nodded. Dean slowly withdrew and pushed back in.

They quickly found their rhythm. They moved as one gasping, sharing breath and kisses, each discovering new sensations with each other. “Lizzie … I …” Dean shuddered and came with a rush, collapsing on top of Lizzie. She just soothed him and held him close. “I feel dizzy,” he muttered into her glossy hair and the soft curve of her neck. Lizzie giggled and Dean twitched inside of her. This only made her laugh harder.

Dean pulled back and brushed her hair back away from her eyes. “Did you?” he asked. Lizzie just blushed and shook her head. Dean frowned in disappointment.

“Hey, it’s ok.” She told him as she caressed his cheek kissed him softly. “That just means we get to do it again until I do.” She grinned mischievously. Dean twitched again as him member started to grow inside Lizzie’s warmth. This just made her laugh harder again.

~*~

Johnny opened his door to find Lizzie nervously wringing her hands. “Did you get it?” she asked.

“Yes,” he mumbled. “That was so embarrassing,” he complained handing her the brown paper bag.

“Well at least now, your manliness won't be called into question,” she tried to joke.

He huffed and glared at her, pushing her towards his downstairs bathroom. “Go on. Stallings's not gonna make it any easier if you are.” Lizzie grimaced in response.

They sat side by side on his messy bed staring at his desk, each grasping the other’s hand desperately waiting as the minutes ticked by on the Mrs. Parker’s egg timer. The buzzer rang and they stared at each other. Lizzie took a deep breath and swallowed heavily as she reached for the pregnancy test and saw a bright pink positive sign staring back at her.

Johnny’s mother was cleaning up Johnny’s room later that afternoon when she found the pregnancy test in his trashcan. She stumbled back landing on Johnny’s still unmade bed and staring at it. “Johnny!” she screeched.

Johnny came running into his room and found his mother holding the test stick in her hand. He paled visibly, “it’s not what you think mom. Lizzie thought …”

“Lizbeth Owens! You got her pregnant!” she yelled.

“What!” Johnny stammered. “No! She’s a girl.”

“But you just said this was hers,” Margaret Parker asked in confusion.

“Well yeah it is, but we didn’t, I mean I’m not … damn it! I didn’t want to have to tell you like this,” Johnny yelled.

“Johnathon!” his mother yelled.

“Lizzie’s pregnant, but I’m not the father, ok. I … I just … shit. I’m gay mom,” he tried to explain.

His mother paled. “You’re … You’re … no. No. This is not happening. Not now. How can you do this to me, Johnathon? I mean first we lose your father at the first of the year and now this? I can’t take this right now. You’re not … like that. I won’t allow it,” she babbled.

“You won’t allow it? How are you not gonna allow it mom. I’ve known since I was ten years old, please explain to me how you’re not gonna allow me to be gay. Seriously? And what the fuck does dad have to do with this? He’s dead mom! He died on the job. It was a risk he took everyday that he put on that uniform,” Johnny seethed.

“I, I … I need to call Emily Owens. She needs to know,” Margaret continued in confusion.

“What! No! You can’t! Lizzie’s gonna tell them, but you can’t, please don’t do this,” he begged grabbing his mother’s arm.

She turned and slapped him across the face hard. “Get your filthy hands off of me you faggot!” before she stormed out of his room to call Emily.

Johnny reeled from the force of his mother’s anger and the consequences of everything bearing down on him. He grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it before he ran out the front door and jump into his car to speed over to Lizzie’s house. He had to warn her.

His car skidded to a halt in the front of Lizzie’s house and he took the front steps two at a time. He knew Dean’s dad had him and Sam out running through training exercises, as it was a Saturday.

“Filthy whore!” he heard Lizzie’s grandmother screech from inside the house followed by a loud slap. “You’re no better than that tramp my precious boy fell in with. I should have smothered you with a pillow when he brought you home for all the aggravation you’ve given me.” Johnny pulled open the screen door and ran in. Emily Owens was backhanding Lizzie hard causing her to slam into the old butcher block. “Gran please …” she cried.

Emily continued her tirade, “But no, my Thomas took you in and loved you. He only cared about his precious Guardian. Family duty and all that crap! What about me? What about our family? My Colin was continuing our long family tradition of ridding this earth of evil just as mine has done for centuries. But you, you little slut, you turned him against me, against his own son,” she reached back to slap her again only to have Johnny grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back, “Mrs. Owens, please, stop,” he begged putting himself between her and Lizzie.

The phone had been ringing off the hook the whole time when she finally paused in her angry outburst. She scowled and glared at the two of them ripping the receiver off the hook, “What!” She paused as she seethed. “Yes, this is Emily Owens … yes … Colin? My, sweet, sweet boy …” she whimpered before she collapsed gripping tightly to the phone.

“Gran!” Lizzie yelled as she ran to her grandmother and Johnny picked up the phone to see what was going on. When he finished, he called an ambulance and went with Lizzie as they rushed her unconscious grandmother to the hospital.

Later that night, Lizzie and Johnny came home to her empty house, sat, and waited. Emily Owens had suffered a massive coronary upon hearing that her son had been killed in a bazaar animal attack. It was only a matter of time now before she passed too.

The phone rang and Johnny answered, “It’s for you Diz. It’s Dean.”

Lizzie brushed the tears out of her eyes as she ran for the phone. “D?”

“I don’t have long Mouse. Dad is on a rampage. He got a call and then we ran back to your house, packed our stuff and tore out of there. We’ve only just stopped for some food and gas now. I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye. I don’t know what’s goin on. He won’t talk to me, and he is really pissed. I just wanted to say bye and I’ll write as soon as I can,” he explained.

“D, listen, I really, really need to talk to you. You have to call me when you have time. Please promise me that you’ll call. It’s really important okay? Promise …” Lizzie begged into the phone frantically.

“Shit! I gotta go Mouse,” Dean said and the line went dead.

“D? Dean?” she yelled into the phone click frantically. She turned and looked at Johnny. “I never got to tell him …,” she whispered.

Emily Owens passed away later that night. A small service was to be held for both Emily and her son, Colin, later that week. Lizzie blindly walked through everything in the planning of her father and grandmother’s funeral. Johnny had moved in with Lizzie since his mother wanted nothing to do with him right now.

The entire town turned out to pay their respects and to murmur quietly amongst themselves at speculations. Rumors flew and surfaced around the incident and the hushed rumblings that Lizzie was pregnant. Some speculated it was the Winchester boy she was always with. Some even thought it was Johnny, since she was always with him, but his mother put a stop to that speculation as she loudly insisted that Johnny was no longer her son, and he had disgraced the precious memories of her dead husband with his perverted ways.

~*~

###    
_Clark’s Island, Massachusetts, November 1997_   


Johnny stood with Lizzie holding an umbrella over her as she stood quietly at the gravesite in her family’s plot. She mourned her father and her grandmother, wondered about her mother and wished desperately that her grandfather was still there.

And Dean, Dean should be there with her. He should know that they were going to have a baby and be a family, but she had not heard from him since his last frantic call several weeks ago. She had written him each day, sending copies to all of the addresses she had for him in the hopes she could find him.

“Come on Diz, you and the little one gotta get inside before you catch cold,” Johnny said. Always watching out for her and taking care of her.

God, I don’t know what I did to deserve Johnny, but thank you, thank you for bringing him into my life. Please take care of my family. I know they’re waiting, just like the rest until such time as we can find peace in your home, and please watch over the Winchesters. I’m sure there are reasons why they left suddenly, but please take care of the father of my baby so that one day they get to meet. Blessed be our Father.

Johnny helped Lizzie walk up the stairs to the house when they saw the package lying at the front door. They picked it up and 0pened it at the old butcher block in the kitchen. The contents fell out of it with a letter at the bottom.

>  **  
> _Lizbeth –_   
> **
> 
> **  
> _Don’t try and contact Dean again._   
> **
> 
> **  
> _I will not have my son’s life ruined because you couldn’t keep your legs closed._   
> **
> 
> **  
> _Nothing will prevent him from finishing what we started._   
> **

**  
__  
**

The package contained all the letters that she had written Dean in the past two months. All sealed, unopened and stuffed in the large envelope with John Winchester’s messily scrawled letter.

She grabbed her letters and held them to her chest looking up at Johnny in confusion, “What do we do now?”

“Whatever we have to,” he replied.

~*~

* * *

[[kew1]]($-5) Garden of the Lord, Hebrew name

[[kew2]]($-6) Gift of God, Hebrew name

[[TW3]]($-7)  Love, Gaelic

[[kew4]]($-8) little treasure/darling

[[kew5]]($-9) Beloved (f.)

[[kew6]]($-10) my sweet


End file.
